


Threads

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge, erik thinks charles looks damn good in a cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik loves the way Charles wears a cardigan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 20 - Cold

 

 

 

Erik disagrees with Raven’s assessment Charles dresses like an old man.

The tailored suits are fine, but Charles in a cardigan (fitted enough to more than hint at his compact frame well maintained through years of running and swimming) is personified warmth.

Erik imagines running his hands across Charles’ shoulders, tracing the cotton or wool beneath ridged fingertips, caressing the lines of his torso, slowly undoing the buttons, all the while never breaking eye contact, loving the hitch in Charles’ breath, his flushed cheeks and the bottom lip temptingly bit in a smile.

Yes, Erik likes the cardigans just fine.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a default position that Charles looks like an old man when he wears a cardigan. I disagree. Cardigans can be awesome. James McAvoy in a cardigan is damn attractive and, by extension, so is Charles. I'd like to think Erik would appreciate him in such threads. Also this drabble kind of goes in the opposite direction of the prompt. Think of it as word association -- cold made me think of warmth.


End file.
